The present disclosure relates to an electric vehicle, and more particularly, to a method of managing a program for an electric vehicle.
To solve problems such as air pollution, and the increase of CO2 emission, current research interests are focused on the development of an electric vehicle (EV) which is powered by electricity originally generated from an electric drive motor with no emission gas, or a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV) which is powered by an engine and an electric drive motor.
Typically, electric vehicles are provided with a battery, an inverter, a motor, a transmission, and the like. Electric energy powered from an external power source is stored in the battery, and the inverter is supplied with the electric energy from the battery to control the motor at a desired torque and velocity. Mechanical force transferred through the transmission mechanically connected with the motor rotates wheels to drive the electric vehicle.
Besides, an assembly of various electronic devices, i.e., an electronic sub assembly (ESA) is equipped in the electric vehicle. ESA is provided with various devices such as an essential device for driving the electric vehicle, and a device for convenience of users, and typically operates in combination of hardware devices and software programs. A software program is executed with reference to a plurality of parameters, which include a plurality of set values that are operation reference values for optimal operation of the corresponding ESA.
Meanwhile, for improvement, change, and the like of functions in ESA, a software program for operating ESA is corrected, changed, and continuously updated to the electric vehicle. In spite that the correction and change of the software program are mostly accompanied by the change of parameters, it is general that only the software program is updated and the parameters are not updated. Thus, since the software program is executed with reference to maladapted parameters, frequent error is generated in the course of operating ESA and thus the reliability of the software program is lowered.